


Ciel can't be in love with a demon.

by yato_love



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yato_love/pseuds/yato_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel finds out something he had been afraid of, and decides to put an end to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciel can't be in love with a demon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian's POV.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope u enjoy my first post ~3~

The bright, morning sun filled my master's bedroom with its rays of light as I opened the curtains. "It's time to wake up, my young master." After moving the glistening silk covering the gorgeous fire shining the blue painted sky, I swiftly make my way over to my delegate lord's favorite morning tea: Earl Grey.  
Pouring the steaming liquid into a fragile cup, I hear a ruffle moving bed sheets to finally awaken. "S-Sebastian," lethargically spoke the sluggishly waking boy, "what have you made me?" Turning my face to stare at my master and giving a perfect grin, I explained, "I have prepared you poached salmon, along with adequately cut ham, and your choice of scones or freshly made white bread from the fields of Italy." I searched all along the cart that wielded my young lord's food; The tray underneath held the two side dishes my master was offered. The boy simply points at the steaming scone, and I place it on the tray with the rest of the meal. Picking the tray up cautiously, I bring it to my lord. I gently place the food on his lap, and I see his face slightly change colors.  
"Is something wrong, master?" I ask with caution. He simply turned his head to face opposite from mine. "It's nothing. Now, leave my room. I want to eat alone today." I slightly bow my torso, putting my hand over my heart, replying, "Yes, my lord." I retrieve the food cart and make my way out to let my lord eat in peace.

/// "Sebas-" my master spoke as a yawn interrupted his words, "tian... Take me to my bedroom." I nod my head, walking to my master, and picking him up to carry him to his bedroom. He seemed to be sleeping in my arms, and at the moment I turned my head to look in front of my path, his arms wrapped around my nape. His soft touch made me hungrier than ever. I couldn't resist his warm flesh so deep in my grasp; I began to walk faster. I felt uncomfortable all the way until reaching my master's room. I shift my sleeping master to carry him with one arm to open the door to his bedroom.  
I bring my master to his bed, and shake him carefully. As his flaky eyelids move, I move my hands down to his chest to begin removing his clothes.  
He flinches as I remove his vest, making me look him in his his shining, crystal-like eyes. No sound comes from his mouth, so I continue to strip his tiny body. At the movement of my hand making its way to unbutton the top button on his shirt, he grabs my hand and places it on to his side. My master finally came up to say something, and explained, "I can do this Sebastian. Just turn around. I'll tell you when you can look again."  
As my master ordered me, I looked away and waited patiently for him to strip himself. After waiting 15 long minutes, my lord finally gave me permission to look at him once again. I gave a small grin at what I had been looking at. It was almost too amusing; A chuckle erupted from deep in my chest. "Would you like my help fixing this mess you've made, young master?" He looked away from me and crossed his legs. "I believe I dressed myself perfectly fine." His bed shirt had almost all of the buttons out of order, exposing a lot of his smooth flesh. He and I feel a swift breeze in the room given off by a fan in the room, and he quickly climbed in his silky bedsheets.  
I see he didn't need me to help him in his bed like usual, so I grabbed the candles dripping with wax as they loose inches from the glowing fire on them. "Goodnight, my lord." I inch my way to the only exit out of the room, and stop midway from a pleading voice heard behind me. "Sebastian, stay with me. I want you to stay by my side the entire night." He peeked his head from under the bedsheets to look me straight in the eyes. Grinning, the only response I could give was, "Yes, my lord."  
I scurry to the side of master's bed, kneeing down to have only my head above the mattress. I hear a vivid laugh come from the figure wrapped in sheets, "I don't want you down there. I want you here next to me." He patted the empty space next to him softly. My eyes simply widened to the sudden want of attention. I didn't have an option to reject his gesture, so as told, I got up and made my way and crawled on the vacant side of bed.  
I laid there silently, staring at the vast ceiling. I felt a light movement, and shifted my face towards it. My master was making his way closer and closer to me, but I didn't move. His smell was something I enjoyed, so the closer, the better. I feel his frail arms wrap around me, and I do the same. As I felt the need to do return his action, my stomach rumbled in starving hunger. My thought are filled with new ones as I hear my master whisper, "I can't be in love with a demon."  
His embrace got tighter, and his soothing face slowly began to run out of energy. I had him all to myself this night. I could do whatever I wanted, but I knew leaving this fragile creature alone was the smartest thing to do. His soft breathing began to grow rapidly. I run one of my hands through his soft hair, wishing this moment could last an eternity. His smell was overwhelming; I couldn't resist to not place a single kiss on him.  
I land a gentle peck on his forehead, enduring my chaotic stomach's needs. His flesh tasted like a good sniff of a garden full of glistening roses with the sun shimmering over them like a lamp shines over a piece of paper when it's dark. He sparked a light in me, but I denied the feeling. The only reason I have a contract with Ciel is so I could devour his mouthwatering soul, and no other reason. My head knew what my goal was, but my heart thought otherwise. I simply whispered soft enough not to wake my young master, "This can't be love...." ///

After taking a couple steps outside of my master's room, I heard footsteps; They were moving towards the window. I left the cart were it was and rushed to enter his room. I slammed the door open, and saw my master, Ciel Phantomhive, standing at the edge of an open window. I made my way to him at the fastest speed I could, but he jumped before I could reach him.  
I then swiftly jumped out myself, catching him midair. We safely landed, but that wasn't of any use. He was dead before he jumped out of the widow. I looked down at the gentle boy in my arms, and he had a knife straight through his heart. It was the kitchen knife I had placed on his tray for him to cut his salmon.  
I simply stated at the blood dripping from his chest and on to the ground. I couldn't believe that I let 'love' take over me. I let 'love' kill my master. At that sudden moment, I saw the blood of my master, dead in my arms, fall in a certain patter. It had formed a message that triggered slight pain in my heart:

'I can't be in love with a demon.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading *3* this is my first story on here so I'd appreciate the support


End file.
